Watchdogs 2 - Wrench x Oc
by DCQ GameCrasher
Summary: (I need help to find a good name for the story plz!) Izzy (Oc) and Marcus have been best friends ever since childhood and share the same passion and goals. Both are brilliant hackers and managed to get the attention of the famous hacker group called DedSec. Join them on their journey as they free the world from the wretched grasps of Blume's hands. (Eventual Wrench x Oc)
1. Short Note

There are way too less Watchdogs 2 Fanfictuons with OC's (Haven't found even one yet!) out there, so I will take it upon myself to write one. I have a bad habit of setting unfinished stories on Hiatus, but I swore myself that THIS one will be completed by at least February 2017. I don't want to abandon this story.

To sum it up again: This will pretty much follow the games story line with an addef OC of mine. Her name is Izzy and she and Marcus have known each other for basically all their life. They have a thight bond and see each other as siblings. I intend to make this a Wrench x Oc story 'cause...c'mon, ot's WRENCH! Who does NOT love that masked weirdo. I have played through nearly all of the main game and was sooo speachless to see Wrench without his mask in the Main Mission. He did not look like what I pictured at all, but after seeing him so vulnerable I just wanted to cuddle him.

I hope you guys are as psyched about this as I am and that this will maybe inspire some of you WD2 fans to write your own story. First 3 chaptera are already written and first one will be up today after I come home from work since I am typing this on my phone at 5:20 a.m. xD

XOXO ~ GameCrasher ^-^


	2. Prologue: DedSec Initiation

_**~Blume ctOS Server Farm - San Francisco~**_

"Jesus!" Marcus exclaims as a hooded figure jumps down next to him, dressed in a slightly oversized black Hoodie with the words 'Born 4 Gaming - Forced to Wrk' written in white fond on it. The Hood is all the way up, hiding the persons face. All this is combined with a washed out pair of Jeans Shorts and a pair of purple and black stomper boots that reache up to their knees.

"Nope. Just me." a female voice replies.

"Funny..." Marcus mummeres with a roll of his eyes and tensed up shoulders.

The person removes the hood to reveal a tanned, soft face with full lips, grey eyes, small button nose and white hair with faded purple highlights cut into a short straight bob.

"C'mon, M. We're just gonna break into the worlds most famous high-tech communication company. Don't be so tense." The girl jokes, but her dark skinned companion does not seem to be in the mood for a laugh just yet. Upon noticing this the teasing smirk disappeares from her lips and she lays a hand on his shoulder looking him in his brown eyes. "Hey. We got this, man." This seemes to do the trick since Marcus begins to produce a small smile as he lookes at his friend. "Yeah. You're right J. We got this." Both of them are ready and waiting for their orders which they recieve over their headphones. A female voice sounds in their ears:

 _"Alright you two. Consider this your DedSec initiation. Retr0, JynX, your mission, should you choose to accept, is to bypass Blume's security doors and get inside, then find and erase your personal ctOS profiles."_

"Whatever they have on us...it's all bullshit - and I'm sick of getting harassed for it." Marcus tells them over the com.

 _"All the more reason for a purge. We'll be watching_."

"Try to keep up" 'Well someone's got their spirit back' J thinks happily as they make their way to the locked door which will be their entrance to the facility.

 **~Inside DedSec Van~**

"You're wasting your time." the only female present tells her friend as he searches the cameras of Blume's company for the two Hackers.

"They're not in."

"Got 'cha." he whispers after finally finding them aboit to hack a door to enter.

"So that's them..."

"They've got guns...Is that a problem?" the male asks the female who's watching the screen over his shoulder.

"Well problems is why you keep me around, right?" a robotic voice asks from the sidelines.

"Time them. I'm curious." the female tells her friend qgo is watching them over the cam.

"To late, they're in." he replies.

"Already?" The suprise was clear in her voice.

 **~Inside Blume ctOS Server Farm~**

Marcus and Izzy are sitting beside each other on a higher platform hidden in the shadows as 2 guards walk by. They turn to look at each other and give a short nod. With one click on his phone Marcus hacks one of the guards phone. It vibrates and as soon as the guard lookes at it Izzy jumps down and taked both of them out with a few simple and directed hits of her fists. Marcus followes after her.

 **~Inside DedSec Van~**

"Who is SHE?" the robotic voice asks with admiration after witnessing the female white haired hacker taking out the two guards on her own.

"That's...JynX...The guy is Retr0." his friend tells him in his monotone voice.

"The Home Domain Awarwness Hackers? THE Retr0 and JynX?"

"Yes. We told you that already."

"Yeah. I never listened." replies the robotic voice and continues watching the two hackers on the screen doing their thing, his hidden eyes following only one of them however.

The hacker group keeps watching Marcua and Izzy as they try to find their way around the huge data cluster and maneuver around the many security guards with ease.

"So what's their deal?" the masked one asks.

"They were both raised in Oakland bit they were born in-" the explanation is interrupted by the females laugh as she continues:

"Their deal is, they've been hanging around the DedSec IRC and they got cred. Figured we'd give 'em a test drive."

"On the hardest difficulty. Nobody's been able to delete their ctOS profile before." the expressionless tone of one of the males adds.

"I want to see if they are smart, stubborn, or both." she tells her two companions.

A few minutes later the two hackers manage to locate the main power terminal and type their way into it to enitiate a shutdown.

"They've done this before."

"ctOS tragged them as the prime suspects in a high-tech burglary, so..."

"They've done time?"

"SHE was in jail before. Small crimes however. Most of them tagged as vandalism. Nothing major though. They both had to do community service. Not enough evidence...just the word of ctOS's 'prodictive algorithms'. But once in the system-" the female tells her masked friend.

"-Always in the system." The other male ends the sentence for her.

On the screen Izzy could be seen Holding up three fingers to Marcus, counting down the last secons before the facility's electricity is down and everything goes dark. As soon as it does they both run up two different staircases, each of the taking out guards who are in their way.

"Holy shit. They went for it." exclaims the female's impressed voice.

"They won't have much time before the back-ups kick in." her friend analyzes.

The small group watches as the friends meet up at a ladder at the upper floor. ''Ladies first.'' Marcus can be heard saying as he makes a inviting hand gesture towards the ladder. Izzy shakes her head in a playful manner and climbs up, followed by him. She opens the hatched on top of the Server Tower and Marcus pulls out a glowstick, activates it and throws in down.

"She's going in the hot aisle." the female yells out suprised.

"It's at least 120 degrees in there." says the monotone voice of the man infront of the Laptop.

It lands on the bottom and Izzy skilfully climbs down into the huge mess of wires and circuits, only supporting herself with her back and legs.

"Give the girl props...she's going the mile."

Marcus reaches out into the hot aisle to hand his female companion his laptop. She sticks her phone infront of her on the circuits and starts typing away on the Laptop, sweat already starting to pour down from her face. After a few secongs she is done and climbs back out. Marcus helps her up the last few centimeters of the way by reaching out his hand which she greatfuly grabs. They jump down and make their way to the main serven now that they have managed to locate the ctOS database. Unfortunately for them the power comes back on right at that Moment and security back up arrives.

"They're in the system." the male tells them.

"Nobody's gotten that far. This is like the secret cow level."

 _ **~Inside Blume ctOS Server Farm~**_

''Can't get in. Network Bypass.'' Marcus tells his friend. ''Looks like you gotta do your Magic, J.'' ''On it.'' she replies and accsesses the Network with her phone to complete the digital puzzle. ''Done. We're good to go, M.'' she tells him after a few seconds and puts it back into her pocket.

"Aaaaand...bam. We are in." Marcus says as he hacks away on the Keyboard.

"Let's get a hold of those files." He continues typing while Izzy keeps an eye out for possible threats or in this case more security guards.

"What the fuck? Why is my threat so high?" As he hisses those words she Looks over his shoulder to see he actually managed to get a hold of his ctOS Profile, his threat probability sitting at 82 %.

"I don't know, seems legit after the stunt we're just pulling." she tells him with a small laugh which makes Marcus smile a Little.

"Go on. Lower it so you can do mine."

"I'm on it." he assures her and launches the live tracking. All of his recent online activity starts to Pop up on a list and one makes the White haired Girl nearly laugh out so loud that it would have alerted all the security guards nearby.

"...anime hardcore purple haired elf? What the fuck, M?" she can't help but stiffle her laughter.

"Shhh..." her dark skinned friend tries to make her shut up, not only because of the now red tint on his face.

"This is bullshit." Marcus exclaimes upon opening his criminal record and seeing all the crimes he hasn't been comitting.

"Fuck..." Izzy whispers with a pissed off look on her face. She could not belive the nerve these fuckers had to tag innocent people with shit they didn't even do.

Marcus quickly deletes his Profile and then jumps on to Izzy's. Both of them no longer excist in the ctOS and their names have been cleaned.

"Shall we drop a little backdoor into the system so we can get back inside later?" he asks her in a bad british accent and gives her a sly look.

"Why of course we shall, dear sir.'' Izzy replies in the same manner. A few seconds later and the backdoor is installed.

"Okay. Let's get outta here." Marcus tells his friend and they go to find their way back outside.

 _ **~Inside DedSec Van~**_

"They're heading outside. Bag 'em." the female tells the masked male.

"Yup." he replies and jumps out of the van's back doors.

 _ **~Inside Blume ctOS Server Farm~**_

The two friends did try their best to get out unnoticed, but unfortunately for them as soon as they exited the Office, the Alarm System went on and they had to run from a bunch of security guards. They round a Corner and run straight towards the main ventalation shaft with two guards hot on their heels. Too bad for them the shaft is closed, forcing them to stop right infront of it.

"Hold it right there!" one guard screames at them, both of their guns are raised and aimed at the intruders. Marcus quickly types away on his phone before raising his arms and turning around just like Izzy.

"Where the fuck would we go?" Marcus asks them and before any of them can reply the ventalation shaft behind Izzy and him opens, both of them jumping it down backwards while Marcus flips the guards off and Izzy salutes them both smirking.

 _ **~Outside of Blume ctOS Server Farm~**_

"That was clutch, bro." Izzy says after she and Marcus are back outside.

"No shit, girl." he replies and fist bumps her. Both have big smiles plastered on their faces, happy for their acomplishment. Izzy sits down with her legs crossed, exhausted after the risky trip. She leans back on her arms and closes her eyes to relax. Marcus however, still on a full adrenaline rush, turns towards the building and flips it off with both hands, screaming: "Fuck you, Blume! - Hmph!" As she hears her friend struggling behind her, Izzy quickly stanfs up and tries to turn around. "HEY! WHAT THE F-HMPH!" she does not get far however, as someone puts a bag over her head and everything turns black.

 _Authors note:_ HOLY COW! I know I said I was gonna upload this chapter yesterday, but I was so beat from work that I straigh out fell asleep on my Couch. xD And since I wrote this on my phone I had to create a back up file on my PC to do grammar fixes and all kinds of shit (even though there are probably a loooot of grammatical mistakes left!). But it is done. First chapter is out and finished AND I'm hella proud of myself! And since I want to apologize for the lateness (is that even a word?) of the update, I'll give you guys a sneak Peak of the next chapter! ;)

 _Sneak Peak of Chapter 2:_

 _''So how Long have the two of you been together?" Horatio asks them and everything seems to turn quiet all of a sudden. Four pairs of eyes are now focused on Marcus and Izzy, all of them filled with curiousity...well...except for one pair, which was slightly narrowed behind a certain mask, giving a hidden, challenging look towards the black skinned male sitting beside the 'object of affection' of the owner of said eyes. Marcus and Izzy turn their heads to look at each other and start to burst with laughter as their eyes make contact._


End file.
